


Moving on

by ebonyfeather



Series: Two of a kind [5]
Category: Psych, The Mentalist
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn can't work out why Patrick is shutting him out, until he finds out that it's the anniversary of his family's deaths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving on

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of morbid, I know, but I just couldn’t stop wondering how Patrick would handle the situation

 

Shawn looked up from his comic book as Patrick walked into the lounge and went straight past him. He frowned.

 

“Hello, Patrick,” he said to himself. “Oh, hello Shawn.”

 

Tossing his comic on the table, he got up to follow Patrick. His boyfriend had been in a weird mood for days now, and Shawn didn’t know what to do. Usually, they talked. Whatever was bothering one of them, they would talk and it would be sorted out. This time, Patrick was just distancing himself, putting up a wall between them. For the first time since they’d got together, and all the times he’d come to stay for weekends or holidays, he felt like he was intruding here.

 

Earlier today, in desperation, Shawn had gone to the CBI offices. Patrick was out of the office with Rigsby and Cho- he had known that before setting off.

 

“I realise that this might be a bit strange for you, talking to me about him,” he had said to Agent Lisbon, “But I’m kinda worried.”

 

Lisbon smiled and took him through to the office, closing the door behind them.

 

“How much has he told you about what happened to his wife and daughter?” she asked as they sat down.

 

Shawn shook his head. “Not much. He just doesn’t mention it and I don’t push him.”

 

“He doesn’t talk about it to us, either. You should know, however, that today is the anniversary of their deaths.”

 

Suddenly, it was all making sense and Shawn felt awful for not knowing. He had been obsessing that he’d done something to offend Patrick, that he was just avoiding him until he could find a way to end it. Now he knew the real reason for Patrick’s moods, he felt like a complete jerk.

 

Lisbon must have seen it in his eyes. “Don’t beat yourself up over this; the only reason I know is it’s in the file,” she told him. She studied him for a moment before smiling again. “I didn’t really get you two to begin with, what with him being married and all, but it’s obvious you make him happy. He’s different since he met you; you’re good for him.”

 

Shawn wasn’t quite sure what to say to that. He and Patrick had been a couple for nearly seven months now and he had already assumed from invites to the bar or to their poker games that Patrick’s colleagues had accepted him. It was, however, an entirely different thing to hear it said out loud. Especially from Lisbon, whose opinion mattered to Patrick more than he would ever let on.

 

Now he followed Patrick to his bedroom, where he found the man staring out of the window.

 

“Patrick? Look, I know what today is and I just wanted to say that, if you want to talk then I’m here.” He paused, getting no reaction from Patrick, before adding, “And, if you don’t, well, I’m still here for you.”

 

He went back to the couch and his comic book, knowing that Patrick knew where to find him. About half an hour later, Patrick emerged and sat down next to him.

 

“I feel guilty that I’m happy when they’re…” he stopped, unable to say the rest. “It just hits me harder around this time.”

 

Shawn turned to him. “Do you want me to go?”

 

Patrick shook his head firmly. “No, please don’t,” he said, reaching out to take Shawn’s hand as though afraid that he would get up and leave. “I think she’d like you,” he continued, a sad smile ghosting his lips. “And she would probably tell me to live for each day, especially as I’ve seen how quickly the people we love can be taken away from us.”

 

Shawn couldn’t think of anything he could say at this point that would help. He hated seeing Patrick like this, broken, but there was nothing he could do.

 

“If you don’t mind, I want you to come with me to see them.”

 

Shawn nodded, agreeing without question.

 

It was unsettling, he thought, as Patrick led him through the cemetery a little later, between the headstones and grave markers. Patrick had a tight grip on his hand as he finally paused in front of a two identical black marble crosses.

 

_Beloved Wife and Mother… Our darling daughter_

 

Patrick bent down and laid the flowers he had been carrying at the base of each cross, dusting away any leaves and debris that had blown onto them. He stood up, taking Shawn’s hand again.

 

“I’m not forgetting you,” Shawn heard him say softly, “I never will, but I have to get on with my life. I love you both,” Patrick gently tugged on his hand until he was standing beside him, “but I love Shawn too. I’m happy, and I know that’s what you’d want for me.”

 

After a few more minutes of silence, Patrick turned and headed toward the path. “Thank you for coming with me.”

 

Shawn smiled. “I told you I’d be here, and I will for as long as you want me to be.”

 

Patrick’s arm circled his waist and they walked back to the car in silence.

 

 


End file.
